This means war
by SinisterSweet07
Summary: Jake,I don't want your hand this time. I'll save myself. It doesn't even matter. I'm not playing the victim this time. Its time to take action. Edwards not here to save me anymore. This has nothing to do with him. This is about me. And this means war. BxE
1. Why do they hate me?

**Some people are getting confused here. Sorry for not explaining. There are two people using this account on here. Megan and Abby. Soo to avoid getting mixed up,we are going to put a signature at the end of the stories we write. Or series. Whatever. On this story,its Megan. Sorry for the mix up. Even though Abby doesn't use this too much. I write most of it.  
**

I walked into the cafeteria on February twenty second feeling like I always did. Like every other day. Empty,feeling less,and not hungry. I avoided the lunch line and headed straight to the table I usually sat at. Angela,Mike,Lauren,Jessica,and others waited there for me as usual. They were talking and giggling and smiling as I walked across the room. I sat down in my usual chair. They stopped talking. Lauren and Jessica who were smiling and chatting,looked away from each other.

It felt like a million eyes were burning into my back. I hated the feeling. I stared down at my hands that were resting on the lap of my jeans. I looked up at Jessica, a piece of my dark hair falling into my eyes. I pushed it out of the way nervously. I gulped. My eyes darted around the table. I waited for someone to say something. No one was saying anything.

" Hi.." I said reluctantly.

I stopped when I noticed that I was the only one talking. Everyone else in the cafeteria was silent. I couldn't figure out why. Why they were all staring,why everyone was quiet,and why I was in the spot light. Jessica leaned her head on her elbow and looked around. Mike looked towards the wall,saying nothing just like everyone else.

" Hey,Bella." Lauren said with a cheery voice. She smiled making it obviously fake. " How are you this afternoon?"

" Uh.." I bit my lip,trying to think of something to say. I choked out," Good."

Then we were all quiet again. I fumbled around with my hands and felt the eyes coming back onto me. Jessica twirled her curly hair around her finger and smiled down at me. I looked up and met her eyes. She looked away. They all smiled like they were sharing some sort of joke. Then,as if it was on signal,they all stood up. With their trays.

" Where are we going..?" I asked nervously.

" Nowhere. We are going. You are staying." Lauren hissed.

" Hey Bella. Do you like water?" Eric Yorkie asked.

" Uh..sure.."

" Wonderful." Jessica smiled.

She grabbed her water bottle from off of the table and tipped it upside down over my head. That second I felt a sharp,icy numbness spreading down my back. Trickling down my neck and dripping from my hair. My mouth gaped open. I heard some people laugh into their hands and some people whisper asking what was going on.

" What the hell!" I yelled,wiping water from my shirt.

" Later,Bella."

I grimaced as I walked to my locker and tried to hide my worry and embarrassment. I couldn't figure out why they just dumped water over me. Or stopped talking when I came around. Or stared at me. I started gnawing at my lip. I reached my locker at last at the end of the hall and pulled it open. As I did,a thousand or so shiny little marbles came tumbling out of my locker and rolled down the hall.

I jumped back in shock and confusion and started looking around at all of the marbles that just fell out. The only thing running through my head was," What the hell..what the hell..." Replaying and replaying. I didn't even start to think about who did it. But I knew when I heard a high pitched giggle. I turned around. Lauren and Jessica were leaning against the wall watching about twenty feet away. I felt tears gathering in my eyes.

Why did they hate me?


	2. This means war

I sat on my front porch stifling my tears,waiting for Billy Black and Jake to come. They were coming over because Charlie needed someone to watch the game with. It started to rain as usual. The rain soaked my hair,sending cold rain drops sliding down my back and dripping over my face. I didn't care. I decided to let it go. I couldn't hold back tears any longer. I started to cry. It didn't matter. It was raining. No one would know I was crying.

It was about ten minutes later when I heard the roar of Billy's car engine die down outside my house. I looked up and saw Jake helping Billy out of his car and wheeling him over to my house. He smiled at me. I forced a smile back. I heard the door open and Charlie came outside. He greeted Billy then took the arms of his chair and helped him into the house.

" Bella,come on in. Why are you still out here?" Charlie looked down at me and Jake from the top step.

" In a second." I mumbled.

He nodded and murmered something to himself before walking inside. He was used to my depressed behavior. Jake sat there staring at me in the rain,and I stared off into nothing. We were silent. I could hear Charlie and Billy talking to each other,not keeping their voices quiet enough. Talking about me. And I heard the occasional " That Edward kid.." here and there.

Jake sat down on the step beside me.

" Bella,come on. Your going to get hypothermia." He smiled.

" I don't care." I mumbled.

" Why are you crying?" He asked and tilted his head to the side,examining me.

Shoot.

" I'm not." I lied.

" Yes you are,Bells." He pulled me into a hug. " Your my best friend. Raining or not,I know when your crying."

I gave up and started to sob. I leaned my head against his chest. He sighed and pushed his head up against my hair.

" Bella,if Edward were here,he wouldn't want you to cry."

" He's not dead,Jake. He didn't want me. Besides,thats not what I'm upset about this time."

" What is it?"

" All of my friends hate me."

" Why?"

" I don't know!"

I sobbed some more,feeling like a little kid. A hopeless,childish,pathetic little kid.

" I'm sure they don't hate you,Bella. Its impossible to hate you."

" No,they do."

" Bella,I'll drive you to school tomorrow. Okay? If anyone messes with you just talk to them about it. It'll be okay. Its just High School. People get over things."

" Okay." I sighed,giving up.

I woke up the next day feeling completely useless. I stared at the ceiling,feeling like it was going to cave in like the rest of the world. I growled and got out of bed. I didn't want to go to school. I didn't have to. I was eighteen. But I was going to anyways. I sighed and grabbed a random outfit off of my dresser. Jeans,a t shirt,and a hoody. I took a shower as usual,dressed as usual,feeling empty,as usual.

Jake beaped outside my house. I sighed. Time for a miserable,awkward,lonely,day of school. I just hoped Jake was right. Whatever the reason was why they were mad at me to play those pranks on me, they were probably over it. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my backpack from the floor next tot the front door. I ran out of the house and towards Jake's car.

I hopped into the passenger side.

" Jake,do you even have your permit?" I asked him,raising one eyebrow.

" Yes. And your eighteen." He smiled. " I can drive when theres an adult in the car."

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head against the window. I eyed Jake suspiciously. He was getting so tall. Huge. But not fat. Just..muscular. Odd. So were his friends Quil and Embry. I sighed. I was not looking forward to that day of school. I must of fell asleep. I didn't have a good nights sleep. Because it seemed like the next thing I knew,we were in front of the school.

" Bye,Bells." He waved.

I moaned.

" Bella. Go to school. Okay?" He pleaded. I sighed. He smiled.

I grabbed my backpack from the back seat and hopped out of the car. Jake rolled down the window and looked at me. I turned to face him. I was about to scream like a little kid and refuse to go. I was about to jump into his car and force him to take me home. Or walk home. But I didn't.

" Alright,Bella. Seeya." Jake sighed. " If anyone bothers you,just ignore them. Or call me. I can straighten them out." He laughed.

Before I could answer,I felt something hit me hard in my back. I jumped forward,falling against the side of his car. Cold liquid trailed down my spine. Freezing cold. I shrieked a little. I looked down below me. A bright,stretchy,pink water balloon. Broken. I scowled,spinning around to see who threw it. Who else? Lauren. Hiding behind a car. She stepped out from behind a bright blue chevy and Jessica was there too. Jessica fell into Lauren and started laugh hysterically. I growled,feeling the wet spot on the back of my sweatshirt. I felt like I was going to scream or cry or have an emotional break down.

" Is that who's bothering you?" Jake growled. He started to shake with anger. I backed up. That was odd. " I can't be near them...I'll..do something I regret.." He shook his head. " When I calm down,I'll come here and straighten those girls out."

Despite all the anger,I felt a smile forming on my face. That smile stretched into a wicked grin. Jake gave me an odd look. I chuckled darkly,rebellious thoughts stirring in my head.

" I don't want your hand this time,Jake. I'll save myself." I grinned. 

" What?"

" Take me home."

" Bella,you have to face them."

" Oh,I know. I just need to change my clothes. Then I'm coming back. And I'll give them something to laugh about. Don't worry."

He looked terrified.

" Meaning?"

" This.means.war."


	3. Is that a dare? Or a double dare?

" Who are you and what have you done with Bella?"

Jake and Charlie stared in horror and shock as I stepped into the kitchen. Jake who was drinking a glass of water at the time,spit out in shock and choked on some that escaped down his wind pipe. Charlie's eyes were popping out of his head. I smiled. I changed out of my blue jeans and gray sweatshirt into a pair of faded blue jeans ripped at the knees,a studded belt,a white tank top with a black half sweatshirt. Not to mention the black eyeliner and my hair tied back into a pony tail. I didn't wear earrings. Or let my hair down. There was a reason for that. That made me smile bigger.

Jake was terrified. He didn't think I looked bad. But he was very terrified about why I was dressing that way and what I was going to do when I got to school. And why I put a roll of duct tape and two miniature buckets of pink paint in my backpack. I didn't answer him on that one. I just jumped back into his car and stared out the window as he drove me back to school,his hands shaking with worry.

His car screeched to a stop in front of the school. There was no one in the parking lot. I was an hour late to school,of course. I grabbed my heavy back pack and jumped out. He got out too and began following me over to the door of the school. I raised one eyebrow and turned to face him as I saw him pull the door open.

" What are you doing?" I asked him,rolling my eyes.

" Bella,you've lost your mind." He grumbled and he took a few steps into my school,following me. " Just don't do anything stupid. You know whatever you do,they are just gonna strike back."

" Then so will I."

" Thats war."

" Exactly what I said. This means war."

I watched him sigh and walk back towards the door. He ran outside back to the car,the doors swinging shut behind him. I smiled. He wasn't going to stop me. No,I didn't need his hand this time. I'd save myself. It wasn't Edward's fault. He wasn't here to save me anymore. It was all in my hands. I wasn't going to change who I was inside. I just needed to take action. As soon as I was done I would stop dressing punky.

I walked into my first class. As soon as I stepped one foot into the room,I could literally hear their mouth's dropping and their eyes popping out of their head. My math teacher even stared in horror. I just smiled politely and handed him the late slip I got from Mrs. Cope. Well,forged. Who has time to get late slips when you are making pit stops at Jessica and Lauren's lockers?

" Sorry I'm late." I said apologetically.

He just nodded,still not fully recovered from the shock,and gestured for me to take a seat. I nodded back and walked down the isle to my desk in the back of the class,avoiding eye contact with any of my worried class mates. But when I looked at Mike Newton,he wasn't quite scared. He was drooling. I cringed. Ew. As I walked past one of Jessica's friend's desks,I heard someone whisper,

" Hey klutz."

I ignored them and sat down in my seat,still having the same smirk on my face that I had on all day. It didn't matter. They would soon know the taste of their own medicine. I looked to the side of the room. There was four new desks there that never used to be there before. I raised my eyebrows at that and turned to the front of the room.

" Class,since Ms. Swan wasn't here for the announcement,I would like to inform her that we are going to be getting new students in this class tomorrow. In other classes in this school,as well. With the new exchange student program that we set up." He smiled and continued after taking a sip of coffee. He smiled grimly. " Unfortunately,three of the students that will be in this class have a terrible disease. A skin disease,actually. So please try not to stare. Or ask them why they have the cloaks over their heads."

A few people chuckled. It wasn't that funny. I shrugged. The bell rang. I grinned. I missed most of my first class. I stood up and grabbed my backpack from next to my desk. As I walked towards the door,someone tripped me. I stumbled forward a little,but caught my balance luckily. I turned around and saw Lauren. Snickering. I smirked again. She would soon learn her lesson.

I walked down the hall innocently whistling,pretending to be going to my next class. I turned my head briefly to see Jessica and Lauren standing in front of their lockers that were next to each other. I turned around completely. I had to watch this one.

They were fumbling with the locks..

They were yanking the handles...

They opened the lockers.

" Eeek!" They both shrieked.

Lauren and Jessica jumped backwards in horror as the tops of their heads,their hair,and their face was coated with a bright pink color paint. I tried to stay inconspicuous,but I couldn't hold back the laughter. I fell to my knees and started laughing hysterically as two mad valley girls stomped their feet in anger,pink paint staining their clothes.

" Bella!" Jessica screamed.

I could see tears of embarrassment streaming down Jessica's cheeks. I suddenly felt terribly guilty. But they did something bad to me. Right? Wrong. Jessica was always there for me. She was my best friend. Well,emphasis on the "was". Except for when Edward left. She was no help at all. Her and the rest of my friends kinda dropped me when I fell into my depression.

Lauren began storming down the hall towards me. I had to laugh about that. Lauren was never really my friend. So I couldn't feel sorry for her. She stood directly in front of me and ran her hands through her pink hair. Her cheeks were pink with paint,and red with fury. She balled her fists at her sides.

" Oh,Bella. You won't know what hit you." Lauren threatened through gritted teeth.

" Hm. Sure about that?"

" If you do anything like that _ever _again.."

" Is that a dare? Or a double dare?"


	4. Stalker Stanley & Scary exchange student

I walked into school wearing something identical to what I wore yesterday. Once again,no earrings. And hair pulled back,to avoid getting hair ripped out in any possible cat fights that may occur. I wore a pair of ripped jeans and a black hoody,ready for anything they had coming to me. I looked around the hallway. A bunch of chattering students stopped when they saw me. They looked and started whispering again. I rolled my eyes. Jessica and Lauren,or any of their friends,weren't in sight.

Not until lunch.

I avoided their table. I wasn't going to sit there. Even if they weren't there. None of them were. I guessed they skipped school. Whenever I passed a table,wherever there was an empty seat someone would place a jacket or a book bag there so I couldn't sit down. I didn't care. I decided I would sit at the Cullens' table. Even though no one was sitting there with me,of course.

I sat down in the chair farthest against the wall and fumbled around with the little red apple I had in my hands,not planning on eating it. I sat that way for minutes,waiting. Waiting for nothing at all but revenge. There was no point to life anymore. So I guessed I might as well just screw it up more than it already was. It was really fun,surprisingly.

That was when Jessica,Lauren,Mike Newton,and the rest of them,caught me off guard when they stormed into the cafeteria wearing the most creepy,queer on Mike's part,stalker-ish,obsessive,t shirts I had ever seen. I looked up,and met Jessica's eyes. When I saw the smirk on her face,and the face on her shirt,I washed away all traces of guilt I felt yesterday afternoon. Her and her little posse walked over to my table.

Jessica and Lauren stood in front of me smirking with hands on their hips.

" Wow,Jess." I shook my head. " Did you get that at Stalkers R Us or what?"

She was wearing a t shirt with Edward's face on it and the words," I love Edward Cullen" below it. I laughed. This was her revenge. Oh,she would surely pay for this one.

" Do you just love it?" Lauren scoffed,with sarcasm and mockery dripping from her voice.

" Soo Stalker Stanley and Loco-Lauren. This is just a little weird. And you Mike," I looked at him. He was wearing one of the t shirts too. " I always thought you were kinda gay. But I never really thought it would get this far."

" I'm not gay." He defended.

" Are you sure,Mike? Which way do you swing?"

Lauren growled. Jessica took her by the wrist and started dragging her across the cafeteria,a million eyes on all of us. I smirked. They were gonna get it this time. Mike followed them,and they stomped out the door probably preparing for my wrath. Was that in the stalkers hand book somewhere? Creeps. I sat there pondering all the things I could do to them,when someone else walked over and stood over me,staring at me. I looked up,expecting it to be Lauren or Jessica.

" Hey,your Bella. Right?" A girl said to me.

She looked about my age. Maybe a little younger. With long,curly red hair pulled into two pig tails over her shoulders with an MCR sweatshirt on. She pulled out one of the chairs,the one Edward used to sit in,and sat down on it,facing me. I blinked before answering. I never saw her before in my life.

" Yes.." I said slowly.

She smiled.

" I'm Erin. I'm one of the new exchange students. I'm in your biology class." She grinned. " I'm going to be sitting next to you so I thought I should just say hello."

" Hey,welcome." I said,trying to be friendly. I faked a smile for her.

" I couldn't help but notice..those girls that were just over here..and that guy. They don't like you do they?"

" No."

" Oh. Well,they didn't seem very nice to me either. The blond one - whats her name again?"

" Lauren is her name."

" Thanks - Lauren - seems like a bimbo to me."

A real smile formed on my face and spread into a grin. I put an arm around her shoulder and patted her back.

" You know,I think I like you."

She smiled.

The bell rang. It was time for us to go to class. I sighed and stood up,grabbing my back pack off of the floor. The exchange student,Erin,stood up too and grabbed her backpack that was almost identical to mine only in a different color. We walked towards the door,then stopped. Someone was standing outside the door,making it hard for us to get through. Four of them. With black cloaks over their heads. The ones with the so called " skin diseases."

" Do you know them? Were they are your school?" I asked Erin,looking at the other new exchange students.

" No. Haven't seen them before in my life." She shook her head. " Why do they have cloaks over their heads?"

" Don't ask me. Skin disease or something." I shrugged.

Erin and I tried walking out the door,but they were standing in our way. When I bumped into one of them,they turned around and looked at me.

I couldn't tell behind the dark,black cloak that covered their face and most of their bodies,but I could feel someone's cold eyes glaring at me from behind it. Hard. I heard Erin gulp as one of them looked straight at her,too. There was something eerie about them,even though I couldn't see their faces. Maybe that was why. I had no idea what it looked like behind the cloak. I didn't plan on finding out. But they weren't that scary. One of them stepped forward,shoving me a little. I narrowed my eyes.

" What are you looking at!?" I snapped at them. They backed up.

I smiled smugly,and walked off proud of myself for scaring the new creepy exchange students into backing off. Erin giggled into her hand,obviously proud too. I had a feeling I was going to like this girl.


	5. Dodgeballs,acid,and gaterade

" Dodge ball!"

Jessica and Lauren stared in horror at the side of the room,listening to what the coach just said. Dodge ball was never fun. But when you had a vengeful,depressed and psycho teenage girl in your gym class who wants to kill you,then its even worse. Especially when that girl is on an end. When Bella walked into the gym,since she was the only person left who wasn't in the game yet,the coach threw her the ball and told her to go to the end.

" Oh,no." Jessica whispered.

Lauren threw her hand to her mouth.

" Oh,yes." Bella grinned.

Bella put her gaterade bottle down on the bleachers and ran towards the center of the gym. Lauren and Jessica could barely breathe. The new exchange student girl,Erin,was at her side. The coach picked Erin to also be an end. Oh,it couldn't be good. The other weird skin diseased exchange students with the cloaks over their heads stood off to the side,just watching the game.

The coach blew the whistle.

" AH!" Jessica screamed.

Bella whipped the ball as hard as she could in Jessica's direction. Jessica dove to the floor five feet away from where she was standing,and Mike Newton got hit instead. Hard in the head. He tumbled backwards and landed on Lauren,throwing her to the ground and crushing her with his massive masculine weight. Lauren screamed. Jessica moaned in pain and rubbed her rubber burned knee. This was not going to be a fun gym class.

Mike Newton got off of Lauren after hearing her two cents about him and stumbled towards the bleachers because he got knocked out of the game. Erin caught the ball this time,and she picked it up and threw it her hardest at Lauren. Lauren shrieked and ducked,the ball hitting Eric Yorkie in the face. He flew to the floor with a thud. Erin and Bella laughed hysterically. Bella smiled. Revenge was fun. She bit her lip with worry,still. When would it stop? Jake was right. It would never end.

Bella took the ball. Not many people were left. They knocked most of them out. It was down to five. Angela stood in the middle of the gym looking frightened and humiliated. She knew she would get hit. Bella aimed the ball at her,swung her arm forward,and Angela flinched,and Jessica sighed with relief and didn't run. She wouldn't be hit this time.

" Gotcha!" Bella screamed.

She didn't let go of the ball. She pulled it back and threw it at Jessica before she could react. It flew into her stomach and threw her forward a few feet and she landed on her back on the floor with a cry of pain. Angela smiled thankfully behind Jessica's back,and Bella nodded with a smile. Angela rushed over to help Jessica up.

Most of them got knocked out sooner or later. But they went easy on everyone. Especially Angela. It seemed like Angela didn't even want to be in the game. She smiled when she was hit and skipped happily towards the bleachers. Erin and Bella purposely avoided hitting Lauren. They were saving her for last. Except the foreign exchange students who technically were in the game,but weren't exactly playing. So Erin and Bella ignored them. But they tried saving Lauren for the last player.

And it worked.

Lauren stood awkwardly in the center of the gym,nowhere to run,no one to hide behind. She looked horrified as she stared into Bella's wicked and sparkling eyes. She was enjoying this. Then Lauren smiled and folded her arms.

" Ha! I win. No one else is in the game." Lauren grinned.

" Except those exchange student kids." Someone yelled from the bleachers. " They are playing!"

" Everyone's out! I win!" Lauren growled. " They don't count!"

" Fine." Erin sighed.

Erin stormed across the gym towards the five new students with black cloaks over their heads. Erin hit it off one of their heads,then the next one,then the next one and so on and so on. They didn't try to stop her. They paid no mind to her at all. Some of them just nodded and they all walked towards the bleachers.

" Now you win." The coach yelled.

" Woohoo!" Lauren cheered and jumped up. Everyone clapped. " Ha! Bella! You thought you could hit me! Well guess again,girl. You were wrong. I - "

Bella whipped the ball at her face.

" Ow!" Lauren screamed and fell backwards to the floor. She moaned in pain. Several students got up and rushed over to her,including the coach. Her nose was bleeding. And she had a black eye. " That's not right! The game was over!"

" Dodge ball was over,but my game aint." Bella grinned.

Mean while,Jessica and her friends were coming up with a plan to get Bella back for it. Jessica took a sip of her red gaterade. The same kind Bella had. Mike Newton grinned as he saw Lauren come back from the nurse's office safe and sound.

" We need to get her back." Lauren growled,rubbing her sore nose. " And I know just how to do it. We were planning this all day."

" What?" Jessica asked,confused.

Lauren smiled and grabbed Jessica's gaterade bottle.

" Hey!" Jessica cried and tried snatching it back.

" Why do you think we told you to buy a red gaterade just like Bella's?" Lauren rolled her eyes. She opened up the bottle. Mike Newton handed her a little plastic bag of something. Lauren took it and poured it into Jessica's drink. Then she switched bottles with Bella.

" What was in that? What did you put into my drink?" Jessica asked,eyes wide.

" Don't worry. Its just acid. It won't kill anyone."

" What?!" Jessica screamed. 

" Its not like your going to drink it. We switched with Bella. We switch with her,she gets drugged out,its all good. Isn't it?" Mike chuckled. 

" I - I don't know about this." Jessica stuttered. 

" You guys! This is wrong! Bella is our friend!" Angela said half-yelling.

" Are you in or not?" Lauren growled.

" Not." Angela crossed her arms.

" Fine. Then you aren't my friend."

" Good,because I don't want to be friends with princess."

Angela stormed off angrily. Mike grabbed Bella's water bottle and threw it to Jessica. Jessica shook her head with wide eyes. She was too disgusted and unsure of herself if she should eat. She was starting to think everything over and wondered if fighting with Bella was the right think to do. Bella was always really nice. Lauren just always had a passion for hating Bella.

" I'm not thirsty." Jessica shook her head.

Lauren snatched Bella's undrugged gaterade and started gulping it down.

" Fine. I'll have it." Lauren smirked.

" This gonna be so good." Mike Newton said,rubbing his hands together.

They all watched and chuckled into their hands - except Jessica - as Bella approached the bleachers. She took Jessica's drugged out gaterade and started chugging it.


	6. Can I have your autograph?

**I know gym is their last class,but I'm just changing it to fit the story. So they have two more classes after gym in this.**

Bella and Erin left the gym after dodge ball and headed to their next classes. It wasn't long after until Erin noticed something was wacko with Bella. It was hard to tell if it was talking to the water fountains or yelling," Hey Colby!" to random people she never met before. But something wasn't right with Bella. Ever since she drank that Gatorade she was nuts. Erin stopped at her locker with Bella to get her things. That was when they saw Lauren and Mike Newton heading towards them.

" Hey Mikayla!" Lauren yelled to Bella.

" Hey Rico!" Bella yelled and waved back.

" Where is my crack,yo?" Lauren asked,talking like a gangstuh.

" Nah,dawg. Not until I get the doe,home slice."

" What the hell?" Mike Newton said.

" What the hell did you do with my baby iguana?" Lauren shrieked at her randomly.

" I fed it to the imaginary piggy banks! They were hungry!" Bella stomped her foot.

" Are you guys on acid?" Erin asked,jokingly.

" No!" Bella and Lauren yelled at the same time.

" She is!" Lauren cackled pointing to Bella.

" Ha! Jokes on you,sucka!" Bella laughed. " I put acid in my gatorade before you switched Jessica's with mine! So now we are both drugged out! Bwuahaha!"

" You drugged your own gaterade?" Lauren gasped. " Why? Are you stupid?"

" No,I'm a genius. I heard you talking about drugging Jessica's gatorade,then switching hers with mine. Before gym. So I put acid in my gatorade,so when you switched with me you drank my gatorade. Which I drugged all by myself. But you drugged Jessica's. Which got me drugged. So now we are both tripping!"

" No! Not Peter Pan!" Lauren screamed.

" Yes! Peter Pan!" Bella cackled this time.

" Oh,god. They are both on drugs." Erin moaned.

" Literally." Mike Newton corrected. Then the bell rang,and everyone left the hallway.

Bella and Erin started walking down the hallway when they saw the creepy exchange students coming right towards them. One of them purposely bumped into Bella and she fell backwards. Erin narrowed her eyes and pushed one of them. The person growled.

" Uh oh. These people are scary. Igottagotoclasscyalaterbellakbye?" Erin ran off down the hall,leaving Bella alone in the hallways after the bell rang with no one there with her besides the exchange students with the hoods over their heads. And Lauren. Mike Newton went to class.

" Yo,dawgeh." Lauren said to one of the exchange students.

" Rawr! Don't push me!" Bella hissed at the exchange student.

They just stared at her with their creepy hooded-ness.

That was when the fight broke out. One of the exchange students with the hoods over their head pushed one of the other exchange students. The reason was unclear at the moment. That exchange student pushed the other exchange student back. Then they growled at each other. Inhuman growls. Then the rest of them looked confused.

" Fight! Fight! Fight!" Lauren chanted.

" I'm confused." One of the exchange students said. The voice was not familiar to Bella. It was a smooth,but deep mature voice that had velvety softness dripping off of every word. Bella raised one eyebrow.

" You guys can talk!" Lauren squealed. Bella laughed.

Bella and Lauren..getting along? Only acid can do that.

The exchange students all looked at each other. Bella wondered how they could figure out who everyone was. If they were all wearing cloaks over their heads,it must of been impossible to tell who-is-who. They continued to stare each other down.

" Wait!" Another voice yelled from under one of the hoods. THAT voice was familiar to Bella. " You..your not Emmett. Thats not Emmett's voice.."

" Your not Marcus!" The other person yelled back.

The third one looked at the person standing next to them.

" You aren't Jasper." The person shook their head.

" Your not Demetri."

" I'm lost,here." Another familiar voice said.

The fifth one standing at the end,stayed silent.

" Why are you here?" A_ really _familiar voice said.

" We came here to kill the human girl,Bella." A deep voice said. That voice she didn't know. " What are you guys doing here? Carlisle told me you moved."

" We came here to stop you from killing the human girl,Bella. And yes we did move." A familiar,but squeaky girl voice pepped up from one of the cloaks. " Damn,are we confused."

They broke up into groups. Two of them stood next to each other,and the other three stood next to each other facing them. The other one stood alone.

" So,who are you?" They all asked the one who wasn't in a group.

" Everyone who DOESN'T want to kill Bella,over here." A voice said.

The three of them walked to that side.

" Everyone who DOES want to kill Bella,over here."

Two of them walked to that side,including Lauren. Which made it three. Then the sixth person stood next to them.

" What side do I go on?" Bella asked,being drugged out she had no idea who these people were. If she wasn't tripping on acid she would figure it out in a heart beat.

" Stay out of it." All six of them said.

" Hey!" Aro yelled,and looked at the sixth person standing next to him. He took off his cloak.

Bella then knew that he was a vampire. He had pale white skin,almost translucent and long jet black hair that flowed along with him as he walked. He had purple-blue bags under his eyes and burgundy red eyes. He looked around them. Bella remembered that he was in the Volturi. That clan Edward talked about before he left.

" Woah,dude. Sick contacts." Lauren said to him.

" Who are you?" Lauren asked,poking one of the people who didn't want to kill Bella. The person looked down at her. " Take off your cloak thingy. You don't have a skin disease! I know you dont'! He doesn't!"

The person took off their cloak.

" Oh my god! Its Edward Cullen! Can I have your autograph?" Bella cackled.

It was Edward.


	7. Jacob Black is my life insurance

**Oh,and people: Edward is on the side that DOES NOT want to kill Bella. Duuhhh.**

" Allrighty then!" Aro said,clapping his hands. " This is very funny. I think I just might have to call Demetri,Marcus.."

" Polo!"

" What?" Aro yelled,looking at Bella.

" You say Marcus! I say Polo!" Bella giggled.

" Bella. Thats Marco Polo." Lauren corrected her,crossing her arms as she got some very appetizing looks from Marcus. She backed up,not wanting to get eaten. Even if she didn't know he was a vampire she still got freaked out when he licked his lips. " Not _Marcus _Polo."

Aro took out his cell phone to call Demetri but Bella snatched it out of his hands. Aro let out a cry of surprise as she started looking through his address book at all the people he had on speed dial.

" Carlisle..Gianna..Marcus..Demetri...Dom - oh! Hey look! You have Dominoes on speed dial!" Bella laughed.

" So?" Aro crossed his arms defensively. The other vampires looked at him like he was an idiot. " Their crust is nice and thin and sometimes if you order bread sticks they get you the most yummy dipping sau - I'm gonna be quiet now."

Marcus looked at the other person standing next to him. That person backed up a little as Edward started growling angrily. He bared his teeth and stepped forward,ready to attack the person who still didn't take off their cloak.

" Who are you?" Aro said,staring at the person to read their mind. " You aren't one of the Cullens,are you? And you certainly aren't with us. No,your not a Volturi member. So what are you doing here? But you are a vampire.." Aro pondered.

" Okay,fine!" The vampire yelled,throwing up their hands. " Lets just get this over with seeing that Edward is giving me the evilest looks and he's probably wondering the best way to kill me.." They backed up a bit. " Soo I'm just going to get my revenge and go."

The person took off their cloak. It was Victoria.

" Hey! Its you!" Bella laughed,pointing to Victoria.

Victoria snarled and stepped forward,ready to attack.

" ..I can take all of you on. I have the Volturi on my side here. Face it,Edward. You can't win." Victoria smiled. " As long as those werewolves aren't here."

" Oh,fine. Kill me." Bella sighed.

Then someone's ring tone started to play.

" Oh - hey. Sorry I gotta take this." Bella pulled out her cell phone. Victoria stopped and waited for her to hang up before she killed her. " I'm kinda busy right now...-pause-...oh..oh..I see...Victoria. -pause- Why? She wants to kill me. -pause- mhmm. ..Oh. Okay. Ten seconds? Allrighty. Bye."

Bella hung up.

" You can't kill me,Victoria." Bella shrugged.

" Why not?" Victoria asked.

" You'll see. But hey guess what!" Bella yelled.

" What?" Victoria asked,going along with it.

" I just saved a lot of money on life insurance by switching to Jacob Black!"

Just then about five large werewolves came crashing through the wall and started viciously attacking Victoria. The Volturi put their cloaks back on and ran. Lauren ran,screaming. The Cullens stared in horror. Edward laughed as he watched Victoria die. Bella sat on the floor clapping her hands.

" Oh! I like this show!" Bella cackled.


	8. Bloody hell,Harry Potter is gonna be mad

" Doo doo doo doo da Dora! Doo doo doo da Dora!" Bella sang as she leaned against a locker watching the Cullens and the werewolves fight. She was lucky that she was on drugs because if she wasn't that whole thing would be incredibly awkward. She clapped her hands for no reason and started talking to the lockers as the rest of them talked.

" Bella is friends with you guys?" Alice said,looking Jake up and down.

" Is that a problem?" Quil growled at Alice.

" No,no. Well,honestly yeah. But this girl is such a supernatural magnet." Alice sighed,shaking her head. " She dated a vampire and is friends with a werewolf?"

" Well,its not like she's hanging out with any witches or anything." Rosalie laughed. " That would be funny. But witches don't hangout around Forks."

" Yeah,if a witch as in Forks we would know." Jake laughed. " I mean,honestly. Who wouldn't notice a witch? They totally stand out..red hair..sometimes curly..oh and those bright green eyes."

" And some of them have weird scars on their foreheads with geeky nerd glasses." Sam Ulley added.

" A lot of people look like that." Embry shrugged.

" Yes,but sometimes witches tend to show up at high schools pretending to be foreign exchange students. But there are no curly red headed green eyed foreign exchange students here." Alice rolled her eyes.

" Hey Bella!" someone yelled from down the hall.

" Yo! Erin!" Bella yelled,talking like a gangstuh.

She ran down the hall,skipping merrily,her long _curly,red hair,flowing behind her,_and her _bright green eyes _sparkling. She smiled. Jake stared in horror. Edward shook his head,along with Alice who had her mouth gaping open. They all looked at each other.

" Nah. She can't be.." Jake laughed. Edward laughed too. Nah,she can't be a witch. " After all,she's no foreign exchange student."

" Who?" Erin asked. " What about foreign exchange students? I'm a foreign exchange student."

" Oh my god." Rosalie growled. " What supernatural creatures doesn't Bella attract?"

" Not sure anymore.." Jake shook his head.

Quil laughed.

" Hey,atleast she's not friends with any ghosts." Quil laughed. They all laughed and nodded,agreeing.

" Hey,Bella." Some kid said to her.

" Hey Brian." She said,waving to him as he floated down the hall,his feet not touching the ground. " - hey! Didn't you die three weeks ago?"

" Yeah." The dead kid said as he floated through the walls.

" Okay. Now she's freaking me out." Sam Ulley said.

" Dittoooo." Alice said.

" Why are you bloodsuckers in Forks?" Jake growled,the friendly moment wearing off. " I thought you were gone for good."

" We came back because Alice had a vision about the Volturi killing Bella." Rosalie said. " - and because we can do whatever the hell we want and go wherever we please,wolf."

insert wolf vs. vampire staring contest here

" Bella!" Jessica yelled from the end of the hall. They all turned and looked at her,not noticing her there. " ..and...the Cullens? And some people I have no idea who they are.."

" Back off,Jessica." Erin growled,her eyes glowing red.

" Oh. Thats not witchy at all." Edward said sarcastically,rolling his eyes.

" I wanted to talk to Bella." Jessica said.

" Well,don't." Erin scowled.

Bella just came back from la-la land and entered the conversation. She looked at Jessica and glared at her. Even if she was on drugs,she wasn't stupid. Well,yeah she was. A better way to put it - even if she was on drugs,she still remembered what happened. She crossed her arms and stared her coldly in the eyes.

" Talk." Bella said flatly.

" Bella,I'm sorry. About everything." Jessica sighed. " I want to hangout with you. I want to be friends again. So you can stop hanging out with these freakos."

" Freakos?" Erin crossed her arms. She started chanting something over and over in some strange language. 

" I'm not a freako." Jake said angrily.

" Well excuse me. With all due respect Bella's-totally-hott-friend-who-I-have-know-idea-what-your-name-is,but I'm not the one sitting on the floor of a high school I don't even GO TO."

" I - I.." Jake stuttered. He crossed his arms. " I have my reasons."

" I'm sorry,Jess. But a real friend is someone who walks in when the rest of the world walks out." Bella said softly. Jessica opened her mouth to say something,but no words came out. She growled and stormed off down the hall. When she got about ten feet away,Erin yelled,as she pulled out a wand,

"Expecto Patronum!"

Suddenly Jessica turned into a llama.

" Damn." Quil blinked.

" Ha! Oh my gosh! I have to pet that llama!" Bella yelled. She stood up and started to run towards the Jessica-llama,but Edward pulled her back.

" Bloody hell,Harry Potter is going to be soo mad at me." Erin whimpered,biting her nails. She put her wand away ran off down the hall. When she got to the end,she jumped on a broom stick and flew up. She hit her head off of the ceiling.

" Ow!" Erin yelled,then fell back down to earth. Everyone stared at her. " Uh - I'll just take the stairs.."


	9. Bye Crazy lady THE END

" Well,this is a very odd moment." Sam Uley sighed.

" Yeah,and to think that the cafeteria ran out of muffins." Rosalie growled. " I really wanted a muffin."

While the werewolves and the Cullens weren't paying attention and were chattering about unimportant things,Victoria was healing. And Bella snatched Jake's cell phone out of his pocket. She giggled and went through his ring tones,playing each and every one of them. She played his default ring tone that played whenever his dad or friends called.

" Bob The builder! Can we fix it? Bob The builder! Yes we can! Scoop muck and dizzy,and roley too. Lofty and Wendy Join the crew! Bob and the gang - "

Jake grabbed the phone from Bella's hand and shut it,flushing red.

" Why do you have a Bob the builder ring tone?" Quil asked. He slapped him upside the head.

" Billy made me do it!"

Jake's ring tone started to play again. Jake flipped the phone open.

" Hello?" Jake said into the phone.

" I didn't make you do it!" Billy yelled.

Click. Dial tone.

Jake started getting some very freaked out looks from everyone. He shoved his phone in his pocket,glaring at Bella wondering why she was acting like a drugged up child on ADD. He was about to call Charlie and ask if Bella forgot to take any daily medications that he never knew about.

" Why is Bella acting like she's on crack?" Jake asked.

" Oh. She's on acid." Rosalie said casually.

" Oh." Jake nodded. It took a moment for that to sink in. " Wait - ACID!?"

" Bye crazy lady!" Bella yelled to someone.

They turned around and saw Bella waving to Victoria who was now sprinting down the hall,making an escape. Instead of chasing after her,they just stared,awestruck that she was still alive. She cackled evilly as she ran,pleased with herself that she made it out alive. She crashed into a wall.

" Ow." Victoria said. She got up,rubbed her head,and kept running. Then she was gone.

" What! I thought we killed her!" Embry yelled,astonished. " What the hell!"

" Bloody hell." Sam Uley said. Everyone looked at him. " Sorry - just wanted to try acting Harry Potter-ish."

" We forgot to burn her!" Alice cried,throwing her hands to her face. " Oh no! She healed!"

" Oh B-E-A-U-tiful!" Rosalie groaned. " Now we have to hunt the bitch down again."

" Language,Rosalie." Bella smiled. " Tsk,tsk,tsk."

" Coming from the drug atic." Rosalie smirked. " Well,Bella. If it weren't for you we wouldn't have to track Victoria down at all. So excuse me for calling her a bitch because she tried to kill you. Maybe I should just thank her for wanting to put an end to your miserable life!"

Edward growled at her,loudly enough for some human down the hall who was getting a drink from the water fountain - to hear. The poor kid looked scared as hell and ran. Edward tried his hardest not to kill Rosalie.

" Excuse me? Can we handle this later?" Alice growled,reminding them, " Victoria escaped!"

DUNN DUNN DUNNN..

THE END

Now read the sequel..

Icky Vicky! XD


End file.
